


Opposites attract

by Bloodettte



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Forced abandonment, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodettte/pseuds/Bloodettte
Summary: Families can be split up in a lot of ways. Mine was split up because of a Fire-Type trainer wanting easy EXP from a bunch of Ice/Fairy-Types.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wild Pokemon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560447) by [PrinceOfPuddles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfPuddles/pseuds/PrinceOfPuddles). 



So, uh, before I start this, I am deeply sorry for however many delays there will be. I tend to give up on a lot of stuff, and this will more than likely be among them. Beyond that, the chapters will probably be short and all over the place. So. Just a heads up.


	2. The Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get a view into the life of our MC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just assuming that Pokemon that are based off predators are predators, and likewise for scavengers and prey. Therefore, Vulpix and Ninetales are scavengers/predators

I watched as mum began creeping along the frozen ground towards the group of unknowing Delibird. The stalagmite in this cave were so large that three Abomasnow could stand shoulder to shoulder and still be well hidden, so it was no surprise that Mum could slink along and remain unseen. Even when she got got to be three feet away from the Ice/Flying-Type Pokemon.

While everyone else watched the current hunting leader, I looked around. There were two adult Ninetales,(Mum and Pop), and four young Vulpix (Crystal(ME!), my two brothers, Snow and Frost, and my sister, Fractule). Mum said that she gave us all names because that's what her mum did. My Pop didn't get a name when he was little, but everyone calls him Blue.

My attention snapped back to the birds when I heard a strangled cry. I smiled as everyone else ran forward, trotting along behind them. There were three separate Delibirds to eat, so there would be leftovers for snacks later. I hummed softly as I ducked my head to eat, twitching my head to get some pinkish/purplish white fur out of my eyes. I watched as Fractule glared at me, and tipped my head in confusion. She huffed, and moved to eat with my brothers. 

After we ate, Mum led us through the caverns, back to our den, while Pop dragged the last of the meat behind us. The walk was almost an hour long, so my sister insisted on being carried. I think she expects to be treated like a princess because she's the oldest. Mum says that when we grow up, she's gonna be the one to leave, so that she can start a new group of Ninetales somewhere. Pop says it's because I need to be kept safe, and the boys are good hunters. I don't understand why he says that, though. They can't concentrate long enough to get the prey. And I'm strong enough to take care of myself.

But apparently I'm special because my colours are different. I don't understand what that has to do with anything, but I'll figure it out eventually.

As we approached the den, I watched as Snow's ears pricked. All of a sudden he stopped, which caused Frost to bump into him. Then I heard what caused him to freeze. A loud, clear roar echoed through the caves. And the smell of smoke was impossible to ignore. A Fire-Type was in there. And he was not happy.


	3. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info

Okay, so this story has been taking so long because I got stuck trying to figure out how to A) do the battle mechanic, and B) figure out how the hell I was gonna start it off. So.... The new chapter will be out soon


	4. Melting Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *battle music starts*

Upon entering the den, I could hardly tell pokemon from pokemon. I looked towards the center of the large cavern, and felt the fur of my hackles rise. In the mass of horror and fear that engulfed my mind, one thing became clear: that a trainer had decided to use our cave system to level up their fire-types.

The raging Charizard spewing flames everywhere was wearing a megastone. Which meant his owner was probably around here somewhere. A break in the crowd of fleeing Sandshrew and Sandslash gave me a clear view of her.

Dark skin, white hair, cold green eyes, and features sharper than a Golisipod's claws. She seemed to be as cruel as her looks. Her gaze swept the room, with no trouble discerning what pokemon to go for.

"Killer, use ember!" I felt anger seize me as a watched a small Houndour, and without another thought, I lunged for him.

Spreading my tails, I activated my ability, watching as pokemon flooded out of the cave in the blizzard. After a smallarea around us was cleared, I launched a Powder Snow in his direction.


End file.
